DOS
by Esplandian
Summary: "Entonces sígueme. Pero esta vez, Vegeta, quiero que cumplas con tu promesa ¿entendiste?" Por primera vez, se atrevió a seguirle y a pedirle de vuelta: a ser dos con alguien, en vez de uno. Día 13: OS de Romance NOTP (Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Día 13: OS de romance + tu NOTP** (Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers").

* * *

Su historia épica quedaba inconclusa: sin profecías legendarias, sin castigos ni venganzas divinas contra Freezer, probando así que el bien y el mal no producen consecuencias en el caos que rige la realidad de la existencia.

 _ **«Príncipe de nada… ¡de nada!»**_ casi podía ver la sonrisa de besugo, curvada y cruel, que esbozaría Kui al enterarse.

 _ **«Tienes dos bufones por corte, dos que no saben otra cosa más que buscar consuelo en los brazos del otro cuando les humillas».**_

DOS…

Eso eran Nappa y Raditz tras las conquistas, cuando solía dejarlos solos. Por mucho que Nappa fingiera desprecio por Raditz, Vegeta lo sabía: lo había sabido siempre.

DOS eran ellos, y él UNO, UNO hasta el último momento de su existencia.

En cualquier momento caería esa espada como una sentencia para coronarlo con más humillación. El humano: bajo, tembloroso, endeble… el calvo sin nariz y con puntos quemados sobre su frente.

Débil.

Lo había ignorado por ser débil, y ahora podía lamentarse.

Ese insecto era su verdugo ahora, y le da su bienvenida.

Sólo le queda energía para arrastrarse dentro de la nave antes que aceptar un final así, porque reconoce el ansia homicida cuando la siente en aquel "insecto" amigo del clase baja.

—Este canalla mató a Yamcha, a Tenshinhan, y a Chaoz ¿qué no lo recuerdas? — lo escucha gritar en una especie de demencia a alguien más, y espera que la katana lo alcance no como a un guerrero, sino como a un cobarde.

La piedra desechada: ahora la piedra angular de su desgracia.

Y tropezaría con ella varias veces en el camino…

* * *

 **[ DOS ]**

Por

Esplandián

.

.

.

—Toma una semilla del ermitaño, esto te pondrá mejor.

—Los saiyajin siempre sanamos, y nos fortalecemos. No hay necesidad de estas tonterías… enano…—estaba moribundo y lo sabía, pero su orgullo de príncipe se le impone frente a la muerte. Tenía que convertirse en Súper Saiyajin a toda costa.

—Si realmente quieres vencer a Góku y matarnos a todos no vas a lograrlo si te matas a ti mismo tú primero—lo obliga a tomar esa habichuela—. Tenshinhan dice que estoy loco por venirte a ayudar, pero creo que ya te hiciste uno de los buenos, uno de nosotros…

Ya no es el saiyajin más fuerte, ya no existe un Freezer a quien matar, y Kakaroto está en un mundo distante. Se dedica a entrenar, y nada más. A entrenar hasta que la muerte decide acariciarle el rostro, y el enano aparece de nuevo. Este ciclo se repite, varias veces en varias lunas. Y llega el punto en que espera a ese humano y no sólo su comida, sino también su compañía.

—Insecto—le susurra al humano, embargado en la derrota, en la confusión, de estar varado en ese mundo azul como la desgracia.

—Enano—repite, como un mantra, al desplomarse sobre él, su piedra angular—Grandísimo animal.

—Krillin…

Esta vez su tono no es de desprecio, es la coraza que se cae, como una armadura rota en la batalla.

No necesita bautizar al sentimiento con un nombre nuevo, porque en Saiyan-go no existe— como en su presente eterno no existe la permanencia—, porque la muerte y el cambio traen distintos lechos y distintos brazos, sin distinciones entre machos y hembras. Pero al final, SIEMPRE es una dupla.

No hubiera querido robar la palabra terrícola, porque a veces, algunos guerreros, frente a las flamas lo definían…

—Dos…

El humano le mira inquieto, y entre ellos—humano y saiyajin— transpira algo que va más allá de sus respectivas razas, o planetas.

Vegeta recuerda Namek, cuando Krillin le sostuvo la mirada de la misma forma, al retirarle el puño del cuello: cuando descubrió que detrás de ese nerviosismo existía el fuego.

 ** _«Entonces sígueme. Pero esta vez, Vegeta, quiero que cumplas con tu promesa ¿entendiste?»_**

Por primera vez, se atrevió a seguirle y a pedirle de vuelta: a ser dos con alguien, en vez de uno. ¿Cuánto tardó en caer por ese humano? ¿Acaso desde entonces lo quiso para ser quien le acompañara en su lecho?

—Nunca me ha besado una chica—farfulla Krillin, entre alegría y confusión—.Ya morí dos veces y no me ha besado una chica. A mi nunca me han besado…

Vegeta no comprende del todo a los humanos, ¿qué diferencia hace? ¡Ninguna! ¡Ninguna! No al morderle el cuello, levemente y en invitación, y sentirlo tensarse como un cervatillo a punto de ser cazado.

—Eso a mi no me importa, enano—gruñe, ronronea, bajo esa luna que para un saiyajin sin cola tiene otros efectos—¡Lo que me importa es qué vas a decidir ahora!

Recuerdan Namek—y esa tensión mortal entre ambos—.

Suave como las aguas de ese mundo extraño y frágil, son las manos humanas que le rodean, dubitativas al principio, afianzadas poco a poco en el gesto de un abrazo.

Con dedos enguantados en blanco toca esos labios ajenos, pidiendo ser consumido por ellos y consumirlos también. Lo desea, con la intensidad ardiente propia de su raza guerrera, con la agresividad que en Vegeta se expresa como templada firmeza.

—Nunca más…—susurro el monje, el humano, al retirarse en la madrugada.

Y pasaron las lunas, y en algún punto Vegeta dejo de esperar: cuando vio a Krillin con una compañera nueva, al regreso de Kakaroto de Yadrat…

—Muchachos, les presento a mi novia: Maron.

En algún punto, el mismo Vegeta decidió copular con la muchacha terrícola que arregló su nave: porque quería un hijo, y nada más; porque en los ojos del humano atisbó algo entre culpa o vergüenza, un algo que es incapaz de entender.

Sólo se requiere de dos, y con el tiempo se sabrá cuanto se puede tocar y que tan breve, y cuan endeble es aquel lazo formado por aquellos que se tocan una vez, y nunca más.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Escribo para terminar este reto que comencé en el 2015. Me hubiera gustado escribir algo más decente sobre Krillin y Vegeta, aunque me siento culpable ya que los dos forman parte de dos de las mejores parejas canon: Krillin x 18, y Vegeta x Bulma. Aunque creo el Krillin x Vegeta que pudo ser plausible en la línea de Trunks del futuro, es todo un reto hacerla creíble. Es mi NOTP porque es mi talón de Aquiles.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
